


Conflict Tends to Open One's Eyes

by NeedsMoreMetal



Series: Vent Writing [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: But hey it isn't a bad poem, Emotional Dumping, Prose Poem, This really only goes towards one person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsMoreMetal/pseuds/NeedsMoreMetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing a friend sad and unhappy knowing that you probably had a hand in that, well it can lead to a conflict of the mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflict Tends to Open One's Eyes

There is conflict

Raging in my head and heart.

I realized,

Probably too late,

That how I spoke to you was rude

There is no excuse for how I acted

Only explanation.

Which I hope through this that I can do.

I’d like to say that at the time

I was just in a bad mood

But in reality I was too busy to really think about what to say

So I said the first things that came to mind.

And I suppose that you could say that I was still mending from how broken you left me.

I know I didn’t show it

Or hell I never said anything to you so how should you have known.

But because of that I always kept a wall up just to keep myself safe.

And you know at the time I was finally getting my life back together

I was going out and doing things with people and trusting people.

But none of these are a good enough explanation for how I treated you.

What I want to say is that I’m sorry

And that I hope you’ll forgive me.

But the things I said were true,

I don’t regret what I said.

Just how I said it.

I wish to see you happy.

But I can no longer always be there to make sure you see the good in the world.

It is time that you do so on your own.

So I guess with that knowledge,

I should expect that you won’t forgive me

Or accept my apologies.

But hey, it was worth a shot.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not really a vent, more of an emotional dump caused by and old friend.


End file.
